obsession
by lady Ezzora
Summary: Tea has an Obsession, what happens when two goddesses go to earth to torment her with that?
1. Chapter: ONE

Obsession: Tea has an Obsession, what happens when two goddesses go to earth to torment her with that?

disclaimer: lady ezzora does not own yu-gi-oh or else this would not be fanfiction, Ezzora is owned by me, Pixy by a friend and Eric is property or someone else.  
rated teen for language and references to sex in future chapters

"..." speaking  
-...-telepathic  
>...> thinking  
---change of time/place

It was a sunny morning in domino city, the bird where singing, the squirrels were frolicking in the grass and children got ready to go to school. Unknown to the birds, squirles and children two young goddesses where watching them, these two goddesses where Ezzora, the goddess of sound and Pixy, the goddess of Dreams. The two had set up the earth mirror in which they could see anything they wanted. They saw how a young man with tricolour hair walked to school, and how he met his friends on the way. They noticed that one of this guy's female friends seemed to like the boy in a more than friend's way and decided to keep a close watch on those two.

Earth, Domino City

Meanwhile on earth, in domino city, the tricolour haired boy, called Yugi, walked into the classroom, with his friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Serenity and Tea following. It seemed that tea was not paying attention to where she was going, for when she walked into the classroom she tripped, and fell right on top of yugi, while the people behind her got a view of her underwear. When tea got up she gave yugi a shy smile, but yugi just looked annoyed at her what is wrong with Tea, she has been acting weird all week

"Mind your step Gardner, not every one wants to see your sloppy butt" Seto Kaiba had entered the room and was looking very annoyed, he walked past Tea and Yugi, sat down at his desk and took out a book. Tea turned a bright shade of red and sat down at her own desk, her desk was right behind Yugi and Bakura, Joey and Serenity sat before them, and Duke and Tristan sat in the row next to them.

Soon the boys started talking about duel monsters and tea was listening to them, she looked at Yugi and let her mind wonder >he's so cute, and sweet, and of course he's partly Yami, but Yami isn't that bad, he's not crazy like Yami Bakura or Yami Marik>

At lunch the gang decide to go and watch Joey play after school, yugi told tea that he would pick her up so that they could walk to the match together.

After school Tea rushed home and decided to change her clothes, she looked though her closet and found her mini skirt and a strapless top, she quickly changed and applied some make up. When she walked down the stairs she heard the doorbell and rushed to the door. When she opened the door she saw yugi "hi Tea are you ready to go?", "Yes, I'm all set" >I wonder why she got dressed up so much, she hardly ever does that>

When they arrived at the football field the match had already started. Joey's team had already scored once. Yugi walked towards Serenity and joined her in cheering for Joey. Tea stood right behind him. Joey is really playing a good game isn't he?" serenity asked Tea "Yeah, he's doing really well" >who cares about Joey, I just want to be near Yugi> she smiled as yugi was cheering >he looks so cute when he's jumping up and down like that>

After the match, Joey's team had completely flattened the other team, the friends sat down in the cafeteria and had some snacks. Time flew and soon it was time for them to go home again. When tea walked home she walked past a newspaper stand and saw some girls magazine with a picture of yugi on the cover, it had "Exclusive interview with Yugi Moto" written on it, tea bought it, and went home to read it.

Meanwhile at Ezzora's and Pixy's lookoutroom thingie

"Poor little guy", said Pixy-chan"Who?" Ezzora had not been paying attention  
"That little Yugi... I feel sorry for him" pixy looked at Yugi with pity  
"oh, him,well at least he hasn't seen the horror yet..." Ezzora looked at Pixy who was still watching Yugi though the earth mirror  
"He's cute, No, glad he hasn't" she shuddered, thinking of Tea's room  
"My dear, did you just say that you think he is cute?" ezzora said as the scratched her pet catboy behind his ears  
"What, Yep, he IS cute . I just think he looks cute, that's all" Pixy-chan said while lying next to her beautiful Eric Griffin, who was a bit bored (Sorry Eric fans)  
"I have an idea" ezzora got up from her chair  
"What?"  
"Shall we go and see how our subjects are doing" ezzora looked at the earth mirror.  
"Can I take Eric with me?" Pixy looked at Ezzora with puppydog eyes  
"As long as you don't lose him on the way down. And now get your stuff"  
"No no.. I won't... Sheez, I only lost one!"  
"We are going to earth!" ezzora turned off the earth mirror and took her bag  
"YEAH"  
The girls used a special teleporter to go to earth.

Earth, Domino city---

"Hey, there's that Yugi dude" Pixy and Ezzora where walking around Domino high when pixy spotted their victims."He has nice hair" Eric said. "But not as nice as yours..." said Pixy petting Eric "well, it seems as if yugi and his compangions have seen us" Ezzora looked at Yugi, and noticed that his blonde friend was nearly drooling  
"Yeah.." Pixy-chan said while walking over and ignoring all the guys who are checking her out "there she goes again" ezzora sighted and walked after pixy with an air of elegance.  
Pixy just walked like a guy in her bondage pants and her thight shirt with the text 'I'm not like others; I'm much worse' everything was black with much bracelets, spike things and more punk-ish stuff and fishnet gloves; red/black. Ezzora shaked her head, "Pixy,one would think you where a man, you walk like one" Ezzora said as she sped up and walked beside Pixy  
"Hey, watch it... I'm not a male, I'm female!", Pixy said back  
"One woudn't say from you behavore" Ezzora replied  
"I have boobs, and a 'womanhood' ... sooo ", Pixy replied  
"I have prove", she continued grinning  
"I know, but you still act like a guy"  
the two bikkering girls stoppend just in front of Yugi and the gang  
"Hey dudes", Pixy said grinning  
"Hey", Eric said  
"good afternoon" Ezzora said in a polite manner  
"Hi", Bakura said blushing,"hi" yugi said in a cheerful manner  
tea sneezed "Uh... Hi to you two sneezy", Picy said raising an eyebrow, Ezzora stiffeld a giggle -and what did you want to do now- -uh... Yeah.. I guess- "Whats so funny?", Tea snapped "No hello from you I guess", Pixy said -our names? ...-

...it would be polite would we introduce ourselvesjust don't say anyting about our orgin, humans don't take it well- "I´m Pixy-chan, incase you´re wondering..., And this is Eric..."Eric smiled a bit  
"My name is Ezzora and I'm pixy's sister"  
"Hi, I´m Yugi Moto and that´s Bakura, and that one over there Joey. And that´s Tea."  
"Hi Tea" Pixy said giving her an evil grin  
Ezzora looked at Joey "didn't you parents ever tell you that it is very rude to stare at people"  
Pixy giggled, Joey went red and mutterd an excuse  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer, Pixy teased"  
Ezzora shook her head.  
Pixy sat down in the grass, on Eric´s lap

"Carnaval is over you know" Tea said to Pixy and Eric

Read and Revieuw, people, tell me what you think(as for the names, they are written how I know them, and thus I will not change them)


	2. Chapter: TWO

Obsession: Tea has an Obsession, what happens when two goddesses go to earth to torment her with that?

disclaimer: lady ezzora does not own yu-gi-oh or else this would not be fanfiction, Ezzora is owned by me, Pixy by a friend and Eric is property or someone else.

rated teen for language and references to sexual activities in future chapters

Chapter2

"..." speaking

...- telepathic

>...> thinking

...--- change of time/place

"I know, so why are you wearing that?", Pixy said while pointing at Tea's 60's clothing. "I was wondering that also", Eric said grinning. "I was talking about you!" Tea snapped while putting her hand on her hips.

"Getting angry?", Pixy teased. "Shut up you whore!", Tea shouted. Pixy stood up in a flash. "Who are you calling whore you ugly slut!" Pixy said and spitted in Tea's face. Eric stood up too and glared evily at Tea. "I call you a whore because you ARE one!", Tea said patting Pixy on the head. Pixy growled at Tea."Uh...Let's just sit down and finish our lunch?" Yugi suggested "Dear sister, You should not get worked up like that" Ezzora looked at Pixy who looked as if she was going to explode  
"Tea...", Pixy growled after saying her name.ezzora rolled her eyesHeh heh, pathetic loser- , Tea tought, she tought she had won from Pixy  
-one should watch out with ones thoughts- a voice spoke to Tea. Tea froze, the voice had been icecold  
"so, what are you girls doing here?" bakura asked he looked as if he had trouble holding something inside(AN:yami bakura)  
"Uh.. Hunting", Pixy said grinning  
"silly girl, where'not hunting, we are looking for a school for you" ezzora looked at her sister with an icy glare -now don't you go and mess things up-  
"Hunting for a school" Pixy said grinning -I wont- Ezzora noticed that yugi too seemed to try and keep something inside -ît seems our new friends, they're spirit friends want to meet us-  
"I want a fork", Pixy randomly blurred out."To stab my eyes out"  
don't do that, last time it cost daddy a fortune to fix you eye(AN: ieuw), not to mention it gives such a mess  
"He heh.. HEY! My eye, my life!", Pixy said pouting. Yugi and the others looked at the two sisters they where unlike anyone they had met before  
"Uh.. I must admit, Ezzora is right", Eric said. "You know.. I like Slipknot", Pixy said, Ezzora hit her on the head "what?" Pixy asked, rubbing her head "that was just totaly random" "I like random" Pixy pouted "but little sister dearsest, we have to leave"Ezora stood up and lokked at Pixy"NOOOOO!" Pixy shouted so load that everyone looked at her "I don't wanna go" Pixy said holding onto Eric "shoudn't you new slipknot tshirt be arivving today?" Ezzora asked "LETS GO THEN!", Pixy shouted excited  
Pixy stood up  
"goodbye" Ezzora turned and walked away "Uh.. wait.. Can I have your phone numbers?"Pixy asked smiling  
-I want their phone numbers!-  
-fine. Just make it quick, I need to catch a new bishie-  
They all gave Pixy their phone numbers  
-Who this time ?-  
-a cute russian redhead-  
"Bye!" pixy yelled at the gang.  
Yugi and his friends watched the two sisters and the boy leave  
"Where are we going Ezzora?", asked Pixy "We need to discuss what we are going to do"  
"Okay"  
"lets see"  
"We need to kill that Tea, she's terribly annoying"  
"there is no need for murder. Tormentment last longer, and at least we don't have to start filling forms as for why, how, when and where she died" Ezzora shudderd "remember what happend last time, we were buzy for 4 weeks trying to get trought that pile of forms "  
"Hm... That's true. That was fun, The killing..The forms weren't" Pixy sighted  
"Sooo...What are we going to do?"  
"well lets see, poor yugi hasn't seen the terror yet, so I guess exposing him to that would be a great first move. But how..." Ezzora ponderd  
"Hmm... Her room is filled with pictures of him, isn't it?"  
"It is, she has every piece of merchendising there is"  
"Interesting"  
"I have an idea what if we make a statue or something. and make it seem limited to only 25 pieces. Tea would have to have it. But we expose her to the opportunity to buy it only when yugi or at least two of his friends are with her."  
"That's a good idea...hehehe..."  
"okay, then, off to the craftsmith, lets get our statue made"  
"I really feel sorry for that Yugi dude..." Eric said.  
"well we are trying to help him"  
"by unmasking that sickning fangirl"  
"Here's the craftsmith thingy", Pixy said pointing to the building  
the girls walked in and where greeted by a man with long silver hair  
"good afternoon dear goddesses, how can we help you today" (AN: It's a place where gods and goddesses can order stuff)  
"Uh... Make a statue!" Pixy said  
"we want you to make a statue of yugi moto" Ezzora opend a time/space mirror and showed the man images of yugi  
"Isn't he cute" Pixy said, with hearts in her eyes  
"it has to be a trigger statue, it appears where ever we want it to"  
"we'll have you statue ready in a few mintues, would you like to wait? or would you like us to deliver it to you when it's ready"  
"We can wait I suppose" pixy said, pulling op her shoulders  
"you wait, Pixy, I'll go find and prepare the places where our statue will apear"  
"Okay"  
"join me when you got it. And please do not drool over it, it makes such a mess"  
"Hehe...I won't I promiss..."  
"Ill start placing the trigger pads"  
"Okay, I'll meet you there then"  
---a few houres later---  
"so that was the last one" Ezzora said as she finished placing the last trigger pad "now all we have to do is go home, humans don't wander around the streets at this time"  
"Will we meet Yugi and Bakura tomorrow again?"  
"I guess we will"  
---the next day---  
"I need to get dressed in my Slipknot hoodie!" Pixy was running around the room  
"do what you please" Ezzora said as she zipped up her dress.  
Pixy grabbed her black Slipknot hoodie with all the band members on it, and her black bondage pants with red/black zippers and all kind of bracelets and stuff..."All done!", she said while brushing her hair.  
Ezzora was wearing a white dress with abundance of lace, and of course all her assesories where white: her shoes, her hat, her tights and a snow white corset covered in silver lace, which she wore over her dress  
"I think we schould leave now" Ezzora said as she picked out a white lacy parasol "then we can meet our new friends as they leave school"  
Eric was dressed in his usual Murderdolls clothing...  
"Okay... We better get going then" Pixy said as she walked out of the door  
---outside the school---  
"so guys what are we goint to do today" joey asked his friends  
"we could go to the park, I heard that there was an cirsus there" Serenity said. "That's a great idea Serenity", Tristan said smiling. The gang started their walk to the park, Yugi, Joey and Bakura noticed the two sisters walking in front of them. "Hey look, there are Pixy, Ezzora and Eric again", Joey said looking at Ezzora. Yugi walked to the three "Hey, nice to meet you again", he said smiling at the three.  
"Hey" Pixy said "Hello yugi" Ezzora said smiling. Joey was drooling again while he looked at Ezzora. Tristan and Duke where looking at the girls, wondering how Yugi knew such beautiful girls  
"Hiya!", Pixy said looking to the other two  
Tea was glaring at the two girls...  
-Stupid girl-  
-it is sad that some people have such a one track mind-  
-Pathetic-  
"we where going to the park" ygui said to the two girls "Would you two like to come along?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice", Pixy said smiling -We are, aren't we?--might as well, there is one hobbyshop with a trigger pad on the way there-  
"we don't really have other things to do, but would you care to introduce you other friends to us?" Ezzora said to Yugi while looking at Duke and Tristan  
"Oh yeah, That's Duke and the other one next to Joey is Tristan", Yugi said  
"Hello pretty girl, and who are you?", Duke said to Pixy. Tristan was just drooling. "my name is Ezzora, and this is my sister Pixy"Ezzora Introduced herself and Pixy  
"And the pretty boy over there is Eric"  
"Hi", Eric said.  
"Hello. You two are sisters? you don't look alike much" Serenity said smiling  
"Pixy takes after our father, and I after our mother" Ezzora explaned  
"Does someone over here likes Heavy metal or rock music?" Pixy asked randomly  
"I despise rock and metal" Tea said. "Britney Spears is the best" Ezzora shudderd the one thing that scared her most was Britney Spears(AN: I think Britney is scary)  
"Fuck off with Britney, she SUCKS!" Pixy said glaring at Tea  
"Yugi, it seems you are quite a populair guy" Ezzora said to yugi who looked at her in suprise "there in that window, there is some type of figurine of you"  
the group stopped and looked, and there it was, the statue of yugi with a note beside it "special limited edition statue, only 25 made, please inquire for price"  
Tea just stared at the statue  
Ezzora used her telepathic power to convince tea to buy it -buy it! you can't go without it! you need it!-  
of course pixy had heard everything that Ezzora was telling Tea, cause she had used a wide audience port. Pixy was grinning amused "I guess that only absolute crazy fans would buy that one"  
"it must be quite expensive if it's such a limited quanity"  
"Stupid thing" Eric said raising an eyebrow  
"can we go to the park now" Tristan whailed, he didn't like it that yugi was getting all the attention of the two new girls

Read and Revieuw, people, tell me what you think

(as for the names, they are written how I know them, and thus I will not change them)


	3. Chapter: ThREE

Obsession: Tea has an Obsession, what happens when two goddesses go to earth to torment her with that?

Disclaimer: lady Ezzora does not own yu-gi-oh or else this would not be fanfiction, Ezzora is owned by me, Pixy by a friend and Eric is property of himself.  
We do not own Murderdolls, nor any of their songs  
Rated teen for language and references to sexual activities in future chapters

Chapter 3

"..." Speaking  
-...- Telepathic  
>...> Thinking  
---...---- Change of time/place

A few minutes later the group had arrived at the park, where, just as Serenity had said, there was a circus"Lookie lookie... Pretty!" Pixy said excited while looking at the lions"They are so cute" Ezzora said as she walked to the lions cage of course the lions noticed her and came walking to her and allowed her to pet them "AAAH! Save me..The evil clown is attacking me!" Pixy screamed and hid behind Yugi. The clown who walked by raised an eyebrow...  
Ezzora looked around and saw that one of the clowns was playfully looking for Pixy "HELP ME!  
"Please don't scream like that, I want to keep my hearing" Tea yelled at Pixy  
"At least I'm not ugly like you!" Pixy shouted still afraid of the clown  
"I AM NOT UGLY" Tea yelled at the top of her voice  
"YOU ARE BIMBO" Ezzora giggled as she noticed a big crowd looking at Pixy and Tea's fight "well that's typically Pixy" Ezzora heard someone say  
"Shut the fuck up of I make you!" Pixy said raising her fist at Tea  
Ezzora looked around and straight at one of the gods she preferred to avoid  
"PIXY" she yelled  
"We have to go" she said as she hurried away from the god  
"I'm busy! ""He... Looks like your sister already knows who is stronger", Tea said grinning  
-Buzy or not, there is no way I'm staying, somewhere with that creep around-  
-Who?-  
Ezzora gestured at the god who was watching the bickering -him-  
-Oh... Him... But I want to go to the circus!.. . With Yugi and Bakura...- . "do you two really have to leave?" Serenity asked "Please.. I don't want to go Ezzora"  
Tea glared at Pixy  
"Lets then go somewhere else, I don't want to stay here" Ezzora said as it started thundering and raining  
Pixy walked along with Eric, but Tea stretched her leg, making Pixy trip in the wet grass.  
"Oh now now we're getting all wet" Ezzora whined  
"We live quite close by, you can all come to our house" Joey said, trying to be a gentleman and save Ezzora from the rain  
Pixy stood up in a flash... "You fuckin' slut!" she said glaring at Tea  
-I HATE Tea-  
-I know-  
Tea just laughed and patted Yugi on his shoulder  
"Well lead the way, I don't want to stay out here in the rain all day" Ezzora said and the group ran towards Joey's and Serenity's home  
Pixy just walked slow behind the group... with Eric  
---Later in Joey's house---  
Serenity had given the girls some dry clothes  
And now the girls where sitting in her room drinking tea  
Pixy was really mad... She had to wear a green long sleeve shirt with blue jeans She didn't say a word  
"So how did you meet Yugi and the gang" Serenity asked  
"Well we were looking for a school for Pixy to go to and then she decided to start chatting to Yugi. And so we met"  
"I don't need school" Pixy said in a mad tone  
"Come on babe, give me a smile..." Eric said pouting  
"Make me", Pixy said still mad  
Meanwhile downstairs Joey, Tristan and Duke where fighting over the girls  
"I want Ezzora..She likes me better than you Tristan!" Joey snapped  
"Like a lady would go for someone like you" duke said "I know how to treat a lady"  
"You know how to drool over a lady, Dice boy!" Tristan replied  
"And what was it you where doing? Don't you call that drooling?" Duke snapped back  
Yugi and Bakura where looking at the other boys  
"I think Pixy likes drooling boys", Tristan said.  
"She might already have a boyfriend" Yugi said  
"Pixy has, I think, that Eric boy" Bakura said.  
"And Ezzora didn't really seem to care for anyone of us"  
"I WIL make her mine" duke yelled  
Pixy went downstairs...  
"Hi!" she said, this time a bit happier  
"Hi" Yugi and Bakura said, the other tree where to buzy glaring at each other  
"Wazzup?" Pixy said sitting down on the floor and looking at Bakura and Yugi. Bakura looked at Pixy and smiled..."Nothing important", he said.  
The tree older guys where all thinking of a way to ask Pixy whether her sister had a boyfriend, but without making it sound as if they where interested.  
"Pixy? I was just wondering, you have Eric with you all the time, doesn't your sister have someone to drag around" Bakura asked  
""Hahaha.. Eric?" Pixy said laughing a bit  
"Eric isn't my boyfriend or something... He's my best friend" she said smiling  
-And your little sex toy-  
-hehehhehe... -  
"And no... Ezzora hasn't got a boyfriend", Pixy said.  
Ezzora walked into the room, she had changed back into her own clothes which where dry already  
"Are mine dry too?" Pixy asked  
"No I don't, my last boyfriend didn't like it that I used his back as a scratch pad, and Pixy, they are, so get changed"  
"Yeah!", Pixy said and ran out the room...  
"I wouldn't mind that.." Tristan said drooling and imagining how it would be to be Ezzora's scratch pad..  
Pixy entered the room again... with her perfect clothing. Eric entered the room also, right behind Pixy... "Hey guys", he said.  
Pixy went to Bakura and Yugi, and sat down on the couch between them  
Tea and Serenity also walked into the room  
Ezzora and Pixy noticed that Bakura was getting paler and paler... Suddenly there was a chill in the room and Bakura looked different, more evil...  
Ezzora bent down a bit to look Bakura straight in the eye "okay, now tell me exactly what happened just now. As far as I know normal human beings don't change appearance within a few minutes"  
Pixy was still sitting next to Bakura and next to Yugi...  
Still calm "Chickens will rule earth in ten seconds", she blurred out...  
"What are you talking about" Ezzora looked at Pixy with a confused look  
"About Bakura's head" Pixy said serious  
"The chickens came out his head and started poking Yugi's necklace", Pixy continued  
"That's dumb you know..." Tea said annoyed  
"I know", Pixy said getting a bit closer to Yugi to tease Tea  
Tea looked as if she was going to explode. Pixy just smirked.  
Bakura was checking out Ezzora...  
Ezzora was not looking at him, she was looking at the nearly exploding Tea and at Pixy who was doing here best to annoy tea even more  
"Jealous Tea?" asked Pixy in a childish voice  
"Heheh", Bakura said looking at Ezzora's breasts  
Pixy noticed that Bakura was looking at her breasts -Uh...Bakura- she looked at Ezzora as to warn her  
Ezzora noticed that Bakura's eyes where not focusing on her face, but on something a bit lower "really have you guys never learned any manners" Ezzora said to Bakura "staring is very rude"  
"Always take a picture, it lasts longer", Pixy said...  
Bakura smirked and looked at Pixy, "I like your attitude", he said... He turned his face again and looked Ezzora in her eyes.  
"What do you expect babe, you don't see a girl like you everyday"  
The girls noticed that his voice was much lower than before  
-He sounds familiar, like someone we knew-  
-Hmm.. Yeah... but he's MINE SO BACK OFF!-  
-And what about Yugi, don't you want him-  
-I want both, hmm.. Bakura or Yugi...BAKURA!-  
-You take Yugi, I take Bakura-  
-I want Bakura!-  
Pixy was glaring at Ezzora and went a bit closer to Bakura  
Ezzora's pupils had turned into slits  
Pixy hissed at Ezzora and here eyes where black from anger  
Ezzora was growling at Pixy when she noticed that Yugi seemed different  
-It seems we have even more new companions-  
-Yeah...-  
"I need fuckin' music!" Pixy shouted and stood up, grabbed her MP3 player and sat down on the ground listening to some Murderdolls music.  
Ezzora walked over to the couch and sat down between the two boys.  
"And now, you two are going to tell me what happened"  
"Well..." Yugi said "It's kinda hard to explain"  
"Just tell her Yugi", Bakura said unpatiened. "We are spirits and we live in these items, The Millennium Items"  
"Interesting...and why? How? Since when?" Ezzora asked  
"Well, we don't actually know why. But we have figured out that we lived 5,000 years ago in Egypt. I was the pharaoh there and Bakura was a Thief and Stealer of souls", Yugi said. "That's right", Bakura said proud of his title.  
"Oh really, so you lived 5000 years ago? And you where the pharaoh? No wonder you looked familiar"  
Yami Yugi was getting confused  
Pixy was jumping trough the room headbanging and singing with her headphone on her head  
"Old Macdonald had a farm ,E-I-E-I- oh my god.Thou shalt not take any more shit. And I'll split my sister in her motherfucking lip. I'll grab her by the hair. And swing her in the air"  
Ezzora thought it was time for Pixy to listen and shut down the music from pixy's mp3 player (AN: she is the goddess of sound after all)  
"She's crazy" Bakura said looking at Pixy  
-Did you hear that-  
-What?-  
"I know she is" Ezzora said  
-Yugi and Bakura just explained what happened just now-  
-Oh-  
-You mean you didn't listen-  
-No-  
Pixy sat down on Ezzora's lap... "Tell me"  
Ezzora shook her head and refused "you should listen when people tell something. And please get of my lap"  
"I was listening to Murderdolls" Pixy removed her ass from Ezzora's lap and placed it on Yugi's lap  
-I take that Yugi... I like SM...-

Read and Review, people, tell me what you think

(As for the names, they are written how I know them, and thus I will not change them)


	4. Chapter: FOUR

Obsession: Tea has an Obsession, what happens when two goddesses go to earth to torment her? Disclaimer: lady Ezzora does not own yu-gi-oh or else this would not be fanfiction, Ezzora is owned by me, Pixy by a friend and Eric is property of himself. We do not own Murderdolls, nor any of their songs Rated teen for language and references to sexual activities in future chapters

thanks to our reviewers:  
** DarkMagicianGirlDragonKnight:** Tea will not die, but she will be in much pain, and please next time you write a message, do not shout, it's hard for me to read  
** Lid'l:** Thankies(about the guess: your right, but you knew that already, he will appear later in the story)

Chapter 3

"..." Speaking  
-...- Telepathic  
>...> Thinking  
--- Change of time/place

-Nooooo.. I want ERIC! - she suddenly shouted through telapathic thing to Ezzora and rushed over to Eric who was sitting on the ground and placed herself on his lap  
"So, what where you talking about?" Pixy asked, Ezzora rolled her eyes  
"TELL ME!" Pixy yelled  
"Hush don't yell" Eric said as he covered Pixy's mouth with his hand  
"You should have listened a few minutes ago" Ezzora said  
"Humph hum hmm hmm hum," Pixy mumbled from under Eric's hand  
"Mhuahaha, SILENCE!" Eric said and laughed insane  
"Okaaay," Tea said and rolled her eyes.  
"Jealous Tea?" Pixy said free from Eric's hand  
"Why would I be" tea hissed at her  
"Because I have ERIC!" Pixy said and laughed insane the rest just sweatdropped  
"...," Eric looked at her "I'm not yours... YOUR MINE!" he said and swung Pixy over his shoulder and ran out the room "Bhuahaahahah, she's MINE!"  
"Freak show," Tea said to the others who where left "Only look at their cloths... Jeez"  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Ezzora said as she took something out of her pocket Yami looked at the thing in Ezzora's hand "what is that" he asked as Ezzora was tapping the thing "Can you eat it?" Joey asked  
"It's a miniature rock cobra" Ezzora said as she held the snake close to her face  
"Stupid thing... I prefer my pretty statue from this!" Pixy said, as she and Eric re entered the room, and grabbed her pink, glittery flamingo, which had little coloured lights on it "FEAR MY KITSHY FLAMINGO!" Pixy yelled and ran around the coffee table with the flamingo above her head, held up with her hands, as she ran past them, Bakura stuck out his leg, tripping Pixy, she landed flat on her face, rolled around and stuck her flamingo in the air after a few second she stood up and waved the flamingo infront of Bakura's face who ignored her and turned to watch the cobra in Ezzora's hand "Thou shall die like a motherfucker!" Pixy said and the lights from the flamingo began to flash. Meanwhile Bakura tried to touch the snake Ezzora had in her hand but she hit his hand away "you might want to watch out, this snake might be small but it is still venomous "  
"Mhuahahahaah, told ya!" Pixy said bouncing up and down, and she decided that it was time to run around again... So she did  
"Yeah right," Tea said "Pixy that flamingo thing sucks, it's damn ugly!"  
Pixy stopped bouncing around and glared at Tea, "Fear my damned fucking flamingo from HELL!" she yelled and the lights began to flash and the flamingo's eyes lighted up, red and blood dripped out of Pixy's eyes, who was laughing insane. Ezzora rolled her eyes and stood up she hit Pixy hard on the head with the nearest object, which happened to be a book  
"What was that for?" Pixy said, the blood was also dripping out her mouth now, so she spat some in Tea's face "for you being stupid" Ezzora said "and stop making a mess"  
"But my flamingo IS from Hell!" Pixy said and the flamingo moved his paw and looked at Tea evilly  
Ezzora sighted "Then send it back"  
"NO, it's mine! " Pixy said and hugged the kitsch flamingo  
"From Hell?" Yami asked  
"You always cling onto rubbish" Ezzora said, she was getting quite annoyed  
"It's no rubbish..." Pixy said and the flamingo glared at Ezzora  
"The salesman said that it could poo too" Pixy said and inspected the flamingo's ass "But he NEVER did!" she said and placed the flamingo on the coffee table  
"Well maybe that's because it's made of plastic" Eric said  
"That could be true..." Pixy said" But he still is almighty!"  
"Hey guys, it has stopped raining" Serenity said trying to change the subject "My flamingo did that," Pixy said proud, the rest just sweatdropped  
"Let's go outside" Duke said as he walked over to Ezzora  
He tried to put his arm around her waist but Bakura stepped between them and was glaring at him "YAY!" Pixy yelled, she putted her flamingo in her pocket and Eric dragged her outside but he tripped and fell in the bush from the neighbours. He dragged Pixy along, so they both where laying in a bush  
"HELP!" Pixy yelled, only her hands where visible, because she stretched them and Eric's hair was visible...  
Ezzora walked past them, ignoring them  
Suddenly no more screeches from Pixy, there was giggling heard from the bush "get a room you two" Ezzora shouted at the bush  
"The bush is perfectly fine, thank you!" Pixy yelled and the bush shook a bit  
"Disgusting" Tea said as she stood beside Ezzora  
"This is odd... They're making out in a BUSH," Joey said  
"JEALOUS!" Pixy managed to yell  
"Those two make out where ever they can" Ezzora said as she turned around and walked away  
"THAT'S FUCKIN RIGHT!" Eric yelled  
The rest decided to follow Ezzora  
"Do they always act like that" Joey asked Ezzora "Yes" she said as she shook her head  
"Yeah we do!" Pixy yelled and she and Eric catched up with the gang  
Eric wrapped his arm around Pixy's shoulders, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Slutgarden is a good song," Eric said to Pixy, they where in a discussion about good music, and bad music... "It isn't my fav-" Pixy said but was interrupted, because she bumped into someone  
"Damn you!" Pixy screeched and looked up to the person she bumped into  
Ice blue eyes and brown hair... Guess who?  
"Watch out you moron!" Seto snapped, and looked at the girl he bumped into, he saw her pretty long black hair with red tips, and her sparkling grey eyes looking up at him. Her skin was pale, but looked paler because she was wearing a lot of black  
"I'm not a moron!" Pixy snapped at him.  
-You are, you bump into people-  
- I am not - Ezzora looked at Pixy and at the guy Pixy had bumped into  
"What are you then?" Seto asked smirking  
"I am PIXY, the ALMIGHY flamingo queen!" she said, after that she crumpled, Ezzora had hit her on the head with her parasol.  
"Fuck off you umbrella freak!" Pixy said to Ezzora and grabbed her special knife it was still in the holder. Ezzora just stared at her looking extremely bored. Pixy started cursing at Ezzora, who just yawned, she was used to pixy's tirades  
"Damn you woman!" Pixy yelled and turned around  
Seto just watched the whole scene  
>They fight like sisters, though they don't look like sisters>  
"Why are they fighting Seto?" his little brother Mokuba asked "I don't know, and I don't care" Seto said as he continued to watch the two girls  
"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Joey snapped  
"None of your business Wheeler," Seto said in the same tone  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba!" Pixy said stopping with cursing and muttering  
- Since when are you polite? -  
- Since now -  
"Aren't you the owner of Kaiba Corp?" Pixy asked  
"Yes I am"  
"Okay..." Pixy said  
Seto Kaiba looked at the girl in front of him, and then at the girl who had hit the first girl on the head somehow they both looked familiar  
"Dude, you look kewl... I like your clothes," Pixy stated. Eric was jealous and wrapped his arms around Pixy's waist. Ezzora rolled her eyes, and walked away. Seto watched the other girl leave, "Who's that?" he asked at Pixy. "That's Ezzora, but I've go to go now!" she said and dragged Eric along chasing Ezzora...  
The others decided to follow the two sisters and the boy, so they catched up with them. Tea walked next to Pixy, "You know, you can use some fashion tips... Wear pink, white and baby blue, it's really nice and would suit you!" Tea said to Pixy. Pixy stopped walking and looked at the girl shocked, "It suits me?" she asked. "Yes, it suits you, just like you should colour your hair blond," Tea said and smiled. "Well you should wear more fashionable clothes, always clothes from the mid 30's!" Pixy snapped, Tea blinked "This isn't from the 30's you freakish clown!" she snapped back. "Who do you call clown you damned roach from hell!" Pixy shouted angry "Uh-oh, catfight..." Eric whispered softly to the others Ezzora shook her head "idiots" she said but it was lost in Tea's and Pixy's shouting  
"CAVEWOMAN!" Tea yelled  
"HALF DEAD FAT COW!" Pixy yelled and stepped closer to Tea  
"Ugly slut" Tea hissed  
Pixy was boiling with anger, she hissed and jumped on Tea who was struggling to get free  
"You stupid cow!" Pixy said sitting on Tea's stomach  
"Get off me!" Tea yelled and slapped Pixy back-handed  
"Aggressive chick fight... Shouldn't we get them off each other before they actually hurt each other?" Joey said  
"That would be smart, but then again they might take out their anger on you" Ezzora said as she walked away, she didn't want to stay if Pixy was fighting "Where are you going?" Yugi asked "Away" Ezzora answered "Away from people who are uncivilised"  
"THOU SHALL DIE JUST LIKE LIKE...uh... nevermind," Pixy said and grinned like a madman, er woman before she hitted Tea in the face Tea yelped in pain and grabbed Pixy's throat Pixy hitted her in the face repidiatly until a load crack was heard She got off Tea and wiped her clothes off.  
As Ezzora walked away she bumped into a tall black haired man  
He looked at her and then at Pixy who was fight with tea "it's that time again, no?"  
Ezzora sighted "You should really have taught her some manners" the man laughed and walked over to the fighting girls  
"WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNT FROM THAT YOU UNCLEFUCKER!" Pixy yelled,  
Tea was crying her make-up was smudged over her face  
She kicked Pixy, "Nothing!" she yelled  
"Wrong answer..." Pixy said and smirked before she gave Tea a knee in her stomach Tea couched blood  
"Niiice, blood," Pixy said at that moment the tall man lifted Pixy of Tea and held her in the air "Lemme go!" Pixy yelled  
She didn't knew who the man was as she didn't see him  
"Really Pixy, Why aren't you civilised like your sister" the man said as she set Pixy down next to him "Oh...Uh...Hi daddy?" Pixy said  
Eric walked over to the man, "Hello Jake"  
"Hello Eric" Jake said  
Tea just stood there with shaking knees, still crying Serenity walked over to her, worried "Are you okay tea?" she asked "I think my nose is broken," Tea said and couched some blood again  
"I think we should go to a doctor Tea" Tristan said, standing next to the girl  
Her bottom lip was split, she had a blue eye, broken nose and scratches and bruises everywhere and so Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Joey and Bakura left with tea to go the doctors "Maybe you shouldn't have done that..." Eric said and looked at Pixy  
"She deserved it," Pixy said and crossed her arms  
"What did she do to you to deserve it?" Pixy's dad, Jake, the man asked  
"She gave me fashion tips, and I got angry, we got in a cat fight, I jumped on her and she hit me and we fought..." Pixy said to her dad  
"Stupid colour-full fashion tips," Eric added  
"That is no reason to try and kill her" pixy's dad said, he didn't look pleased "I wasn't trying to kill her, Ezzora wouldn't let me... She doesn't want to fill in those stupid forms again," Pixy said  
"Not to mention that Yugi and co won't like you anymore if you would kill tea" Ezzora said. Pixy looked to the ground  
"Lets go home" pixy's dad said and the all left

Read and Review, people, tell me what you think  
(As for the names, they are written how I know them, and thus I will not change them)


End file.
